Problem: First consider the expression for: $-1$ plus the product of $-9$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-4$ times that expression and then add $-9$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What is $-1$ plus $-9x$ $-9x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-9x - 1) = \color{orange}{-4(-9x-1)}$ What does adding $-9$ to $\color{orange}{-4(-9x-1)}$ do? $-4(-9x-1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-9x-1)-9$.